


New Order

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a new way of doing things</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Order

Joe sighed in frustration. The new management was going to drive him crazy. While he was a regional director and had become an upper echelon manager, those above him had all gone politically correct and renamed everyone. They were all one big happy team now with specialized smaller teams. Each Immortal and the watchers that followed were a separate team. He was the head of the 'Northwest Team' and 'Team MacLeod'. Those under him were his teammates.

Apparently the new management didn't like the traditional superior/subordinate roles. They wanted to give the illusion of everyone having a say in what they did. Only that wasn't the way it worked practicality. The bosses were still in charge and the 'teammates' still had orders to obey.


End file.
